Jared Nujhel
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Jared Nujhel of Fvair of Olive Tier, named by his mother at birth, his name means ‘stone eyes’, but in real life means ‘descent’, informally known as ‘the Voice’ in his crime years because of his persuasive vocals, officially changed his name to Darius upon his return to the city, doesn’t officially take on any titles but is called the best war dancer in the West. Calls himself 'Darius Ravenblack' on his return to 28. Known as a child as George in the temples, very devout, became Jared and believes himself son of NUminor Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Fully human and fully Al’terrian male, sharp brown eyes of no particular remark, short curled eyelashes that are unnoticeable, a solid once broken nose, straight and almost unmoving eyebrows, unnoticeable high cheekbones, fuller straight slightly pink lips, slightly crooked teeth, angled jaw line that is quite hard, widow’s peaked low hairline, slightly larger unpierced ears close to his skull, short medium brown hair which is nearly buzzed for the first book and then wildly shaggy in the third book, has rough slightly tanned pink skin with a full length scar running up his leg and numerous cuts to his left arm from his war dance, has jaguar spotted all over his back and the back of his arms, built not to look particularly tall but solid, has a slightly longer torso than legs, looks like the tallest of the escapees but is only surpassed by perhaps Rob, generally muscular, having as much muscle in his legs as arms and core and some back because of dance, has callused hands, in prime physical condition, has a heightened sense of touch due to dance but not supernatural, always been remarkably healthy and never suffered from illness, considered of average looks but his personality and skill make him attractive, doesn’t care about cleanliness of something else is more important, has okay but not great stamina, moves with a fully confident and long length of stride, completely comfortable and confident in his body, physically strong though not as raw strength as Tobias, has the ability to be more graceful than anyone else, prefers not to wear a shirt and loose but not baggy pants. Upon coming to the factories, anything that covers his arms, otherwise been known to wear various arm bands. Later in life his is thicker in the shoulder and arm, but as always just as cunning. Bearded now. Language, Accent, and Voice Only speaks common with a low forceful tone, by which he can persuade people using his Power. He makes a good speaker, convincing even without his Power, with a strong even cadence, with a slight accent that sounds a tad Scottish. Curses fluently, as is part of his nature. Personality Ranges between 15 and 19 through the story, dies in his prime, never thought about colors he likes, enjoys dance and fighting, hobbies include problem solving and creation, considers himself complete without fears, appreciates good painted art, has a life goal of dancing war against the Privileged, hates working under the oppression and being treated like a child, loves strong and sickly lemonade along with an onion roasted lamb, values the determination of the people and the place of the common, prefers fighting with his own body but is versed in all weapons by his father, incorporates war dance into his fight A very gifted talker, but actually very much a listener and listens attentively, has an organized mind as he would call it, secret is his father who is ex-Pride, has varying opinions about morals: passive about sex, doesn’t really believe in love or family or bonding, feels a strong sense of support to common Al’terrians, disregards religion, introverted and outspoken when needed, thinks and rarely feels, neither selfless or selfish just a mix depending on the benefit, has a dry and witty sarcastic sense of humour, the deepest secret he keeps is being the best dancer in the West, impossible to embarrass, has some deep rooted sexual fantasies, prejudiced against the Pride despite his father and anyone outside Al’terra, a brilliant leader and delegator, seen as an unshakable leader, criticised as being emotionless, not as patient as he ought to be, has a quick temper that snaps and rights itself, doesn’t like the oppression of the Powers because he is one and it’s a hallmark of the common people, of low social status lower since he’s a criminal, always makes head decisions, surprisingly a poor communicator at times but has learnt to be better, doesn’t really pretend to be anything he’s not, has a good long term memory, likes solitude slightly better, verbally snappy, doesn’t like talking about dance at the factories or his past life so just avoids it strategically, never shown to deal with any sort of fear, a lot more mature than most his age, given respect because he’s a good leader, is trustworthy but no one is that open with him, doesn’t have great self control, defaults his mood to. Love languages: touch, favours, words, time, gifts. Celebrates his name day every year, which is not standard. His dad used to set him a gift for that day during the school year. History Possesses traits of first born (enjoys authority, good verbal skills, wants admiration and respect, arrogant and self assured, high achiever, high perfectionism that can manifest as self sacrificing(suicide) traits), observant. Instilled with self esteem from a young age and a strong bond with his father, believes (especially early in life) he is the son of Numinor and relatively untouchable (several miraculous events early in life are proof of this, and give him an arrogant smugness. Dances as a temple dancer, a war dancer, an arrogant performer. On return to Tantus, he is not found but approaches Kite as a burglar. He believes he is blessed of Numinor, have never been caught. He is well connected and knows too much, putting off Kite. He brings her maps of the underground and information on when the next purge might be. One of Jared's most notable phrases in the end was 'I took these chains and forged them into claws' even though the claws were forbidden for him to own. Motivation Relationships Born in Fvair, a district within the Scales in the third month of 15,891 AT to a mother who worked in the making of dyes for fabrics and a father who was formally Jin-Ti within the Pride, expelled for killing another. He is born and raised in Fvair, and although he went to first tier at Olive Tier, he moved around a lot himself though never lacked in his education. He is the only child of his parents (Kies♂ and Alexandra), though his mother had other children that are his half siblings (Alha, Mezat♂, Tingar♂, Herasem♂), his father only had him. His father lives in the Scales while his mother is native to Kigana. Unlike most children, he knew well of both parents and actually interacted with his father. His paternal grandparents are Charles♂ and Ana, while his materal grandparents are Mosson♂ and Ashley At a young age, Jared had a following of eight others who were his fellow dancers and play fighters. He was always the leader in all things, sometimes via his Power, but often because he was such a good leader. If he ever failed, he redoubled his efforts to do better. He was visited early on by his father, who watched over him, his only son. His father was his only role model. He was the role model to many others. He learn things of war and dance which both affected his character. His dancing ability and name made it respectable once again for males to dance, for fighting to occur through dance, and for the competition of male and female street dance. Upon his return to Tantus, he took full advantage of the Dance and has at least two kids running around. He lives without regrets. His two best friends, fellow dancers, were Chazrel and Risen. Though having many sexual pursuits and attractions, he was never interested in pairing since he requires commitment and he was never at that point. Has never really known romantic love, so he doesn’t understand Tim or Damien. His key friendships in the story are Tim and Rob, and to an extent Olivia. He is easy to be an enemy of, since he’s not particularly nice, although there is never a ‘worst rival’ for him to contend with. He is of low social status, but of Prideful decent. Suspiciously absent of friends he invests in emotionally, everyone is just people he uses in mostly good ways. Jared's conquests after Sirali: Mandy, Bethren, Solo, Sandpiper, Delain, Itisad, Ratha, and Hart. Despite this, Jared is neither sexual nor romantic - he is passionate but not when it really comes to actually relationships, he doesn't really want to Dance or be romantic at all. Education and Vocation Unlike any other child his age, Jared never had a proper childhood job. He technically worked by serving his biological father, who actually used the time to mentor him instead. Briefly worked for a guardsman, a ferrier, and a blacksmith which all served the Pride. Factory work was the first kind he did officially, and after his return to the city he thieved and danced to make a living for himself. Would loved to have been an actual war dancer for life or taken on an honest job, but never did. Enjoys his own independence. Got in trouble with the law, but was good enough to stay away from the system. ''' '''Educated at the Olive Tier and was brilliant, at the same calibre as Timethy, but unlike Tim who has a huge capacity for knowledge, is a very creative thinker. He can take a situation and think critically on how to solve it. He doesn’t remember petty details unless they are necessary to solve a problem at hand, learnt and perfected every style of dance he was taught and used his skills to fight and play on the streets, took an interest in the direct social sciences, but not the math, took second tier training in dance and history and fighting, extremely intelligent, taught more skills from his father regarding keeping a cool head and doing less things spontaneously and leadership, thinks creatively right brained Go into legal trade and some intellectual thievery after his task. Dance Location After the factories, Jared returns to live near the water in Manessa where no one would know him or that he is a war dancer, moved since he was thieving and dancing for a living, wouldn’t mind travelling but didn’t, would liked to have gone west again but couldn’t for social reasons Political Views Spirituality Completely uninterested in religion unless it involves dance or how the society works. Has a somewhat atheist view point. Notable Possessions Board Magic Has the Power of very persuasive vocals, can literally talk anyone into anything, therefore can give a good speech and insult. Likes the Power, would probably like magic if he could get a hold of it. He’s very good at using his Power, regardless of his motivation, which can be good or bad. Flavour Went through the names Jakob, Jere, Jude, Damien, and Jake from CT I think Jared drinks and does so when he gets back to Tnatus, to the point of drunkenness Category:The Escapees